Insupportable adolescence
by Archea
Summary: Une journée à Poudlard dans la vie de Severus Rogue et de Harry Potter. Où il apparaît que le premier a bien du mérite d'aimer le second... Slash HP/SS


**Disclaimer **: Tout à J. K. Rowling, rien à moi. Tout pour le fun, rien pour le fric.

**Note : Ils sont carrément OOC mais j'aime bien me les imaginer comme ça entre deux fics plus sérieuses. Les phrases en italiques sont chuchotées.**

**Insupportable adolescence**

« On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans. »

Arthur Rimbaud

**Lundi, 10h. Dongeon, salle de cours.**

- _Siffler en travaillant... c'est un bon stimulant... _

_- Harry, t'es pas un peu fou ? On va se faire repérer. _

_- Et alors, ce serait une première ?_

_- Ben non, justement. A cause de toi, Gryffondor en est à moins 200 et Hermione a demandé qu'on la reclasse chez les Serdaigles. Tu pourrais au moins te biler pour ma vie de couple._

_- Sifflez un air joyeux... vous vous sentirez bien mieux... _

- M. Potter, les décibels ne figurent pas parmi les ingrédients listés au tableau. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- _Alors Potty, on s'entraîne pour l'Eurovision ? _

_- Ta gueule, Malefoy. Papa ne serait pas content d'apprendre que tu regardes les programmes moldus en cachette. _

- M. Malefoy, concentrez-vous sur l'exercice en cours. M. Potter, venez me voir à mon bureau.

_- Bon alors tu me la donnes, cette retenue ? _

_- Harry, ce serait la vingt-et-unième en moins d'un mois. Ta directrice de maison menace tous les jours d'écrire au Ministère, sois raisonnable... _

_- Mais c'est bientôt Noël, on ne va plus se voir avant la rentrée... _

_- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Retourne à ta place et arrête ton... chantage !_

- _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

_- ..._

_- Allez, dis-moi, quoi..._

_- C'est la lutte finâ-â-le... levons-nous et demain... l'Inter-na-tio-nâ-â-â-â-le... _

- POTTER ! Retenue ! Avec moi, ce soir à 18h.

- Et l'on dit que la musique adoucit les moeurs. _Merci, chéri_.

- Gardez vos réflexions pour vous. _De rien, poison._

HP - SS - HP - SS

**Lundi, 12h30. 12, square Grimmauld.**

- Mes chers amis, je suis navré de vous convoquer à l'heure du déjeuner mais il y a trop longtemps que l'Ordre ne s'est pas réuni et le créneau de midi est le seul qui arrange tout le monde. Comme vous le constaterez sur l'ordre du jour que je fais circuler, nous avons dix-huit points à régler. Je passe la parole au professeur Rogue qui traitera du premier point : « Surveillance des positions ennemies ».

- Merci, Albus. Je serai bref : la situation reste inchangée depuis mon dernier rapport. Le Seigneur Noir tient toute l'Ecosse sorcière hormis Hogwart, Edimbourg et les Shetlands où l'Union des Libres Poneys repousse toujours ses troupes. J'en saurai sans doute plus cet après-midi puisqu'il nous a fixé rendez-vous à Inverness pour établir la jonction avec un escadron de goules islandaises...

- NON !

- Euh... Harry, tu voulais faire une remarque ?

- Il est hors de question qu'il aille à ce meeting, c'est beaucoup trop risqué pour lui !

- M. Potter, je n'ai pas attendu de vous connaître pour mettre ma vie en danger.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Dites-lui de ne pas y aller, Professeur ! Bien sûr que c'est un piège, Voldemort le soupçonne, il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et...

- Harry, c'est pas fini ce bordel ? Tiens-toi correctement, tu ne ressembles plus du tout à James quand tu te roules sur le plancher.

- Vous voyez bien, Albus, qu'une limite d'âge s'impose pour intégrer l'Ordre.

- Harry est un cas... à part, Alastor.

- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Un carré de chocolat pour te remettre, Harry ?

- Pauvre petit bout, il est pâle comme la mort. Là, là... allons, Severus, vous pouvez bien vous dispenser d'y aller pour une fois.

- Et c'est vous qui me ferez un mot d'excuse, Molly ? Passez-moi la poudre de cheminette.

- Attendez-moi, Professeur ! At...

_Wouuuuuf._

- Bon. Hum. Bref. Si Harry veut bien cesser de donner des coups de pied à la cheminée et revenir s'asseoir, je me permets de rappeler qu'il reste dix-sept point à l'ordre du jour...

HP - SS - HP - SS

**Lundi 14h. Quartiers privés de Rogue.**

- Bon, je n'ai rien oublié ? Masque, marque, cape amidonnée, badge, brassard, cotisation du mois et...

Toc-toc-toc.

- ... et me-erde. Oui ?

- Professeur, il faut absolument que je vous parle !

- Potter, quel heureux hasard. Vous ne devriez pas être en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ?

_Vlam_.

- Je veux pas que tu y ailles.

- Har...

- Il va te faire du mal, mon amour, comme la fois où il t'a pendu par les pieds pour te cruciater les gencives, même qu'il a fallu te nourrir à la cuiller pendant trois mois parce que le Poussos ne vaut rien pour les dents et...

- Harry, j'adore échanger des souvenirs nostalgiques avec toi. Mais là, tu vas me mettre sérieusement en retard, et qui subira les conséquences ?

- Tu vois, tu cours un réel danger ! Je viens avec toi. Le temps de prendre ma cape d'invisib...

- Mais non, voyons, c'est un briefing de routine. On intronise les goules, McNair présente le bilan financier et on fête les quarante ans de Bellatrix.

- Une orgie ? Tu vas à une orgie Mangemort ? C'est pour ça que tu es si pressé de me mettre à la porte ?

- Mais...

- Et que tu t'es acheté une cape neuve, alors que Fudge vous a sucré votre prime de Noël sous prétexte qu'il n'y a pas de petites économies en temps de guerre ?

- Je ne te permets pas...

- Et il y aura _qui_ à cette orgie, d'abord ?

- Oubliette !

- ...

- Voilà, M. Potter, je vous rends votre dissertation que j'ai fini de corriger : « les effets de la menthe citron sur la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ». Le plan est bancal, l'argumentation douteuse, l'orthographe déplorable. Maintenant vous m'excuserez, j'ai un rendez-vous qui n'attend pas.

HP - SS - HP - SS

**Lundi 16h. Infirmerie de Poudlard.**

Toc-toc-toc.

- Oui ? Ah, Severus, ça faisait longtemps... Le premier lit à gauche, comme d'habitude ?

- Oh mon Dieu, Mme Pomfresh, regardez sa pommette !

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, M. Potter. Bon, où ai-je encore fourré cette potion anti-hématome...

_- Descends du lit, petit monstre, tu vas nous compromettre. _

_- C'est Lui qui t'a fait ça ? _

_- Non, bien sûr, c'est la canasta du goûter d'anniversaire qui m'est tombée sur le coin de la figure. _

_- Je le tuerai ! Je te jure que je le tuerai de mes mains ! _

_- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que ça figurait au programme des réjouissances. _

- Tenez, Severus, avalez-moi ça. C'est une des vôtres, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

- Et pour le petit bout qui dépasse là, Mme Pomfresh ?

- On appelle ça l'os métacarpien, M. Potter. Non, ne touchez p...

- AAAAAAAAAH !!

- M. Potter, j'aimerais pouvoir examiner le professeur seul à seule.

_Vlam_.

- Il est gentil, ce petit. En somme, il vous est très attaché malgré vos allures de Père Fouettard.

- Trop aimable. Dites, il ne vous resterait pas un de ces granulés moldus, de ceux que Sybille prend tous les matins avec son café...

- Un canderel ?

- Non, l'autre.

- Un lexomil ? Vous jouez de malchance, j'ai donné le dernier au Directeur il n'y a pas trois heures. Le pauvre, il a visiblement eu une matinée éprouvante...

HP - SS - HP - SS

**Lundi, 18h. Bureau de Rogue.**

- Les veracrasses, je les tranche dans le sens diamétral ou longitudinal ?

- Je m'en contrefous de tes veracrasses. Tu ne pouvais pas poser la question ce matin au lieu de nous sussurer ton répertoire ? Viens m'embrasser.

- Arrête, tu me distrais. Laquelle je mets d'abord, la coriandre ou la valériane ?

- Harry...

- Non, je veux que tu sois fier de moi en classe. Pourquoi c'est toujours Malefoy qui se récolte les compliments ?

- Si je suis fier de toi en classe, finies les retenues en tête-à-tête.

- On n'aura qu'à dire que tu me donnes des cours supplémentaires en vue des ASPIC. Alors, coriandre ou valériane ?

– Si tu veux entendre la réponse, il va falloir te rapprocher un peu plus...

- Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin. Je suis un homme et les vrais hommes réussissent leurs potions. Passe-moi le mortier de vermeil.

- J'aurai tout entendu dans ma vie. Pour Harry Potter, champion du monde sorcier, le summum de la virilité consiste à pilonner des veracrasses !

- Zut, déjà dix-neuf heures. On peut reprendre le débat sur ma virilité ce soir ? C'est quoi ton nouveau mot de passe ?

- Harry, tu charries.

- Je sais, je sais. Ton mot de passe ?

- Je viens de te le dire : « Harry, tu charries ». Je l'ai changé tout à l'heure en ton honneur.

- Oh.

HP - SS - HP - SS

**Lundi 23h. Quartiers privés de Rogue.**

- Hmm... oui... un peu plus bas... encore... un peu plus à gauche... avec la bouche... laisse-moi faire... non, mais laisse-moi faire... un peu plus haut... l'autre maintenant... à ton tour... oh oui... dis donc tu es un vrai prof... professionnel... encore... encore... plus fort... encore... oh, déjà ?

- Et ça t'étonne ? C'est un miracle que j'arrive à quelque chose avec un partenaire qui commente mes faits et gestes en direct depuis trente-cinq minutes.

- Mais j'étais bien ? Dis, j'étais bien ? Combien tu me noterais sur une base de vingt ?

- Harry, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'évaluer ce genre de performances.

- C'est cela, oui. Monsieur ne veut pas admettre que je lui rends des points au lit alors que lui refuse de m'en octroyer en cours.

- Poursuivez dans cette veine, M. Potter, et je vous octroie une mémorable fessée.

- Oh oui, amour ! Attends, je me mets en potion... euh, en position...

- Saint Merlin, ayez compassion de moi. Harry, arrête de gigoter, tu prends toutes les couvertures.

- Tu en as marre, hein ? Allez, dis-le, que tu en as marre de moi !

- Mais pas du tout, je...

- Oh, je sais bien que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je suis nul en Potions, je t'énerve au lit, j'ai raté le vif d'or la semaine dernière et je suis sûr que la prophétie a tout faux et que c'est même pas moi qui vais tuer Voldemort. Combien tu paries que c'est Neville ? Non, parce que c'est un type bien, Neville, tu sais, gentil, innocent, et puis il cartonne en Herbologie. Tiens, c'est lui qui devrait être dans tes bras en ce moment.

- Félicitations, M. Potter : j'ai complètement débandé.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu m'en veux.

- Mais non, voyons, je ne vais pas prendre à cœur...

- Un cœur, toi ? Tu n'as pas cessé de me prouver le contraire toute la journée !

- Pardon ?!

- Snrf.

- ... Harry ?

- Snrflmprffffhm.

- (_Long soupir_.) Retourne-toi, insupportable gosse. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, qu'il ait ou non une existence prouvée, et je ne veux plus entendre un mot jusqu'à l'aube.

- ...

- _Nox _!

- ...

- ...

- ... Sev ? Je peux avoir un câlin pour m'aider à dormir ?

FIN

Même pour un petit délire, les reviews sont toujours appréciées !


End file.
